Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a sanitary fitting and a sanitary fitting, which is used to tap a fluid. Such sanitary fittings are regularly used in conjunction with sinks, wash basins, showers and/or bathtubs.
Description of the Background Art
From the prior art, sanitary fittings are known in which the tapping or release of fluid (water) can be activated by touching a touch sensor. A disadvantage of such sanitary fittings is that during cleaning and/or maintenance, undesired activation of fluid release can occur by touching the touch sensor, resulting in greater or undesired fluid consumption. To avoid this problem, the touch sensor could be temporarily disabled in such sanitary fittings, wherein an interruption of the power supply to the sanitary fitting and/or for this purpose, additionally provided switches below the sanitary fitting, for example, on an under-the-counter control of the sanitary fitting, could be used. Such temporary disabling of the touch sensor for cleaning/maintenance of the sanitary fitting is, however, expensive and/or complicated.